En el nombre de Luna
by musguita
Summary: Lo que no tenía tan claro era como podría pararle los pies a Romilda Vane y su cruzada contra todas las chicas que eran sus amigas. ¿Quién sería la siguiente? El Misterio del Principe


**En el nombre de Luna.**_**(H/GN)**_

Harry tenía la sensación de que cientos de voces cuchicheaban a su alrededor. Ron callado y cabizbajo, demasiado concentrado en su desayuno no prestaba la menor atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Miró a ambos lados. A su derecha, sentada casi al otro lado de la mesa, Ginny miraba en dirección a Harry. Contrariado al principio, le costó darse cuenta de que no era a él a quién observaba con expresión ceñuda. Él sólo se interponía entre la mirada asesina de la chica y su destinatario. Giró la cabeza al lado contrario, y vio a un grupo de chicas de cuarto, entre las que destacaba Romilda Vane. Harry no entendía por qué Ginny miraba con tanto desprecio a Romilda. Era comprensible que no la cayese bien o que no tuviese ni el más mínimo aprecio por ella, pero sabía que la pequeña de los Weasley no era una persona que odiase a nadie y mucho menos, sin motivo alguno.

Hermione dejó caer sobre la mesa _El Profeta_. Desde el envenenamiento de Ron todo había vuelto a la normalidad, al menos todo lo normal que podía ser y Harry se sentía contento con ello. Su amiga pareció emitir un bufido ante las noticias de aquella mañana antes de llevarse un trozo de tostada a la boca.

No estaba muy seguro de preguntar porque sabía que ella sospechaba algo pero la curiosidad pudo con él.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Ginny?

Hermione le miró con cierta suspicacia y observó a su amiga.

- Lo único que sé es que no me gustaría ser la persona a la que mira así –dijo Ron y miró de reojo a su hermana.

- ¿Ha vuelto a pelear con Dean? –preguntó Harry sin pensarlo mucho.

- Voy a preguntarle.

Hermione fue hasta Ginny y se sentó a su lado. Harry se fijó en su cuenco vacío tratando de no parecer demasiado interesado en los asuntos de Ginny. Aunque cada vez le costaba más mantenerse al margen de todo lo que tenía que ver con ella, pero con Hermione sabiendo más que el resto debía hacerlo. Fingió que miraba hacia la mesa de los profesores y buscaba a Hagrid con la mirada. Hermione atendía a lo que le estaba contando Ginny, que parecía cada vez más furiosa, con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Qué demonios ocurría?

Hermione volvió a su sitio e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y puso una mueca de disgusto cuando miró a Romilda Vane. Harry se estaba impacientando cada vez más.

- Es increíble –dijo Hermione con tono desaprobatorio. Harry y Ron la miraron interesados.- Anoche, en el pasillo del séptimo piso, encontraron a Luna inconsciente. Chist –Ron abrió la boca.- Alguien la había petrificado y luego echado bubotuberculo en las manos.

- ¿Quién ha sido? –preguntó Harry.

- Bueno… Ginny sospecha que ha sido Romilda Vane.

Ron torció la cabeza y se fijó en Romilda y sus amigas. Harry le había contado la historia del filtro de amor y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

- Esa chica es capaz de cualquier cosa –musitó.

- ¿Pero, por qué sospecha de ella? –inquirió Harry.

- Al parecer no ha superado que no la invitases a la fiesta de Slughorn.

Ron que estaba bebiendo un sorbo de su zumo de calabaza se atragantó con ello y escupió un poco hacia delante.

- ¡Pero si hace siglos de eso! –dijo mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta.

- El caso es que como Luna no es una persona, digamos, común y que no suele tener muchos amigos –explicó Hermione,- al ver que tú eras tan amable con ella, pensaron que algo debía de pasar…

- Soy amable con ella porque es mi amiga –dijo Harry indignado.

Estaba claro que Romilda se merecía aquella mirada por parte de Ginny.

- Al menos Luna no tiene que valerse de un filtro de amor para que alguien sea su amigo –refunfuñó Ron que en las últimas semanas había desarrollado un aprecio y gusto por la locura de Luna Lovegood.

- Entonces si Ginny sospecha de Romilda Vane, ¿es que no han encontrado al responsable? –preguntó Harry.

- El hechizo lo hicieron a sus espaldas. La señora Pomfrey se lo ha contado esta mañana a Ginny cuando ha ido a visitarla nada más enterarse. Luna aún dormía.

Ninguno dijo nada más y se levantaron para ir a la clase de Pociones.

Cuando terminaron las dos horas, Harry se apresuró a salir antes que nadie. Quería ver a Luna. Al fin y al cabo él había sido el responsable indirecto de lo que le había pasado. Lo que no tenía tan claro era como podría pararle los pies a Romilda Vane y su cruzada contra todas las chicas que eran sus amigas. ¿Quién sería la siguiente? ¿Hermione? Torció en una esquina.

- ¡Eh, tú!

Harry se giró y vio a Ginny, con la varita en la mano, apuntando hacia el frente y caminando con paso decidido. No recordaba haberla visto así nunca.

- Ginny, ¿qué...?

Pero antes de que dijera nada, ella le cortó.

- Apártate, Harry. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Ella pasó de largo y él la siguió con la mirada boquiabierto. Entonces la vio dirigirse hacia tres chicas. Una de ellas, la que estaba en el centro, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara, era Romilda Vane. Harry entendió lo que estaba a punto de hacer Ginny y corrió para alcanzarla. Se pararon a unos dos metros del grupo de chicas.

- Ginny, venga, déjalo… -intentó persuadirla Harry.

- Te he dicho que no te metas –contestó ella con brusquedad sin dejar de mirar con asco a Romilda Vane.- ¿Te crees muy lista? No eres más que una niñata idiota y absurda.

- Yo no te he hecho nada –se defendió Romilda Vane con indiferencia.

Harry tuvo claro que Romilda no tenía ni idea de la fama que tenía Ginny como experta del maleficio de mocomurciélagos.

- Se lo has hecho a Luna Lovegood, que es lo mismo –le espetó Ginny cada vez más alterada.

- ¿Estás tan loca como ella? –preguntó Romilda Vane burlándose.

- Tal vez quieras comprobarlo –contestó Ginny con desprecio.

Harry veía cada vez más claro que Ginny cometería un error lanzándole el maleficio a Romilda.

- Déjalo, Ginny… -dijo acercándose a ella y mirando a Romilda de reojo.

- Ah, ahora tú eres la nueva novia de Harry Potter…

- ¡¿Y qué si lo fuera?! –gritó Ginny con fiereza.- ¿También me vas a lanzar un maleficio por la espalda como una cobarde?

Harry pensó que si Romilda Vane le lanzase un maleficio por la espalda a Ginny no le haría falta que fuese su novia para vengarse de ella.

- Da igual, no se va a atrever a atacarme cuando tengo testigos –dijo Romilda como si eso fuese a calmar a Ginny y hacer que Harry la intentase convencer de que no la hiciese nada.

Harry la miró. Le hacía sentir furioso aquella actitud prepotente.

- Me da igual que estén tus amiguitas delante. De hecho, estoy segura de que ellas te ayudaron, así que si tengo que encargarme de ellas, lo haré –dijo Ginny con firmeza.

Harry supo que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo y que la daba igual si tenía que echar un maleficio a las tres amigas. De pronto se acercó más a ella y la cogió de la muñeca mientras que ella seguía sujetando la varita con la mano derecha que apuntaba a Romilda Vane al pecho.

- No merece la pena, Ginny –dijo Harry en voz baja al oído de Ginny pero asegurándose de que Romilda Vane le oía.- ¿No lo ves? Tú misma has dicho que es tan cobarde que tiene que hechizar a la gente por la espalda. Sabe que no podría con Luna si lo hiciese cara a cara porque es mucho mejor bruja de lo que ella será jamás.

Vio como las facciones de Romilda Vane se endurecían al oír las palabras de Harry. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la temblaban los labios. Harry estiró el brazo y con la mano bajó la varita de Ginny que parecía un poco más calmada.

- Le contaré a Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall que fuiste tú –dijo Ginny mirándola con furia.

- No tienes pruebas –contestó con voz temblorosa Romilda.

- Me da igual.

- Vamos –dijo Harry y cogió a Ginny por la espalda para que le siguiese. Añadió:- Y no vuelvas a acercarte a Luna.

No habían dado dos pasos cuando Harry escuchó que no se movían, pero algo parecía removerse a sus espaldas y soltó la muñeca de Ginny que aún sujetaba, sacó la varita y se giró instintivamente.

Romilda Vane apuntaba a Ginny con los ojos enrojecidos y a punto de llorar.

- Ni se te ocurra –dijo Harry dirigiendo su varita hacia ella.- Escúchame bien. Si le pasa algo a Ginny sabré que has sido tú. No quiero verte cerca de ella, no quiero ni que la mires. ¿Entendido?

Los dos esperaron a que la chica bajase su varita, completamente avergonzada y saliese casi corriendo de allí con sus amigas. Harry guardó su varita cuando la vio torcer por una de las esquinas. Se volvió hacia Ginny que lo miraba entre enfurecida y enternecida. Una mezcla extraña que la hacía brillar los ojos.

- Sé defenderme yo solita –le dijo con voz queda.

Harry dudó un par de segundos. No era la reacción que esperaba después de amenazar a Romilda para que se alejase de ella. No sabía qué decir.

- Yo, lo siento…

- La próxima vez deja que yo arregle mis asuntos, ¿de acuerdo? Aunque Ron y tú os empeñéis en protegerme como si aún tuviese doce años, Harry, ya no soy una niña.

Aunque era más alto que ella, de algún modo logró hacerle sentir pequeño. Siempre se sorprendía de la seguridad que mostraba Ginny Weasley. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso y deseando que se lo tragara la tierra.

Pero entonces, Ginny sonrió y su gesto pareció suavizarse.

- De todos modos, eso ha sido muy bonito. Gracias.

Apretó el brazo de Harry y él sintió un hormigueo en su estómago y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Supo que aunque ella fuese una bruja mucho más valiente y poderosa de lo que muchos creían, capaz de defenderse ella sola, jamás dejaría de intentar protegerla y cuidar de ella desde una distancia prudencial.

- Ha tenido suerte de que estuvieses aquí –comentó Ginny.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.- No creí que fueses a hacerme caso.

- Estuve a punto de echarle un maleficio. ¿Pero tú no me delatarías, no? –preguntó con tono pícaro.

Harry se pasó la mano por la barbilla fingiendo que lo pensaba.

- ¡Oh, vamos! –dijo Ginny dándole una palmada en el codo para que dejase de hacerlo.

Los dos rieron y Harry lamentó que ella estuviese saliendo con Dean Thomas más que nunca. Ojalá todo fuese tan fácil como echarle un maleficio a alguien por al espalda.

- Iba a ver a Luna a la enfermería, ¿vienes conmigo? –preguntó Harry.

- Vale. Luego voy a hablar con Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall, ¿me acompañaras? Está claro que ha confesado ser ella y creerán mejor a dos que solo a uno…

Harry asintió con la cabeza y los dos echaron a caminar hacia la enfermería.


End file.
